


Ruined by

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: School Tie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined by

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a January 2010 porn battle

Percy stood in front of the sink, scrubbing frantically.

“Would it help if I said sorry?”

Percy turned around on the spot. The sleeves of his rumpled white shirt and gray sweater were pushed up to his elbows. In one hand he had a bar of soap and in the other he held a Gryffindor tie. Everything from the elbows down were dripping on the bathroom floor tiles. The rapid little drip-drip-drip was drowned out by Percy’s, “No. It wouldn’t help.” He glared at Oliver, turned back around, and began scrubbing again.

“Can’t you use a cleaning spell?”

“The tie is too delicate. A spell would tear it to shreds.”

“Can’t you just chuck it in the laundry and have the house elves sort it?”

“It’s my only clean tie.” He grumbled. “Scratch that. It  _was_  my only clean tie.”

Oliver walked over and put a reassuring hand on Percy’s shoulder. “Perce… it was an accident.”

Percy’s scrubbing slowed. “An accident is knocking over a wine glass. An accident is catching a toe and planting face-first into a mud puddle. Forgetting to announce when you’re going to erupt and coming all over your boyfriend’s tie is hardly an accident.”

“Perce…”

“You should have seen your face, all overcome, in complete bliss. Your eyes, Merlin, your eyes saw right into me. Your body was far away, jerking with pleasure. But your eyes locked with mine and I’d never felt closer to anyone ever in my whole life.”

Oliver slipped his arm around Percy’s waist and fitted his head against Percy’s, chin on Percy’s shoulder. “Aye, until I got my spunk all over your tie.”

Percy threw the soap into the sink and shut off the water. “That’s it. It’s ruined.”

Oliver shook his head. He only wore his boxers, but he was warm as he pressed his body against Percy’s clothed back. He reached down and pulled Percy’s wand from his pocket. “Perform a drying charm,” he suggested, putting the wand in Percy’s hand.

Not knowing what else to do, Percy did as suggested. When the tie was dry, Oliver took it and put it around Percy’s neck. Standing behind Percy and looking into the mirror at their reflections, Oliver tied it as if he were tying it around his own neck. When he stuffed the stained tie down between Percy’s buttoned shirt and sweater, only the top could be seen. Oliver had been careful to tie the knot on a part of the tie that was relatively clean. So that the part visible to anyone who looked was as pristine as it could be. “No one will know it’s stained but us. No one will know what’s here against your chest, against your heart, but us.” Oliver reached up, under Percy’s sweater, his hand sliding over the warmth. “Our little, naughty secret.”

Percy exhaled deeply and rocked a little, rubbing his arse against Oliver’s crotch. “Come to think of it, if I put my robes on, you won’t be able to see anything more than just a bit of my sweater, this part of the tie, and my shirt collar.”

“You want me to ruin the rest of your clothes, Perce?” Oliver asked, astounded.

“Of course not,” Percy said, shaking his head. “But if you happen to do so while we’re fucking…”

Oliver bent him over the sink.


End file.
